


the things I do for love

by tattletwink



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Caning, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattletwink/pseuds/tattletwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>big boss wants to see ocelot and kazuhira together and ocelot's never has been one to say no</p><p>established bosselot, hints of bbkaz, and a whole lot of rivalry!ocelhira</p>
            </blockquote>





	the things I do for love

“He’s not here.”

 

Ocelot doesn’t reply, his eyes averted from where he should be looking and where he really shouldn’t.

 

The thick haze of cigar smoke and occasional orange red-flicker from the dark corner behind them tell a different story, but Ocelot doesn’t want to think about that right now. Seated on Kaz’s lap, he’s hyper aware of the tableau they strike, the nervous flutter in his chest.

 

 _It’s a stupid lie_ , Ocelot thinks. However bitterly, he appreciates the sentiment even though he has no intention of conveying it to his partner.

 

Kaz appears unfazed by both their audience and their situation, but then with the sunglasses on it’s difficult for Ocelot to get a read on him under the hanging light. Relaxed, if not slightly amused, his face is passive. His hand rests low on Ocelot’s thigh, an innocent and warm weight against his leg.

 

“Relax, I’m going to take care of you.” Squeezing his thigh gently for emphasis, Kaz’s voice is mellifluous even to his ears. Unfortunately, Ocelot is entirely too old for the would-be soothings of a playboy two years his junior.

 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Ocelot condescends. He knows full well that the other man’s predilections extend well beyond the fairer sex, but he can’t resist the potshot.

 

Stories of trysts between him and some of the recruits spread throughout the ranks of Mother Base with the speed and efficiency of mice through a grain bin.

 

Kaz cracks a grin at this, mouth dropping into a smile, “If you want a testimonial, I can bring in some guys from the Combat Unit.”

 

 _If I wanted a testimonial I would have asked him_ Ocelot thinks, but doesn’t say.

 

Kaz doesn’t go there though. Ocelot’s answer wouldn’t have been guided by such a tedious principles like decorum. To the contrary, he would have thrown it in his face with vigor. He isn’t the kind of man to be impressed by that kind of thing, but he files it away regardless.

 

“That won’t be necessary.” Ocelot replies stonily, disliking the feeling like he’s losing ground to Kaz. Willing himself to relax has yielded no results while the man before him remains remarkably cool.

 

“Good,” Kaz answers, his hand cupping Ocelot’s jaw before moving to rest on the back of his neck, “because I’d really like to get started.”

 

It’s with the lightest pressure that he pulls Ocelot’s closer, their lips touching chastely. He kisses sweetly, like they’re teenagers on the doorstep after curfew, mapping Ocelot’s lips with gentle boldness. It’s not at all what he expected.

 

Surprised at the display of tenderness, Ocelot gingerly reciprocates, following Kaz’s lead. He notes that the younger man’s lips are unexpectedly soft beneath his own.

 

Knowing full well what’s expected from them, Ocelot is content to ease into physical contact. A fact he supposes Kaz already suspected given the restraint he’s demonstrating.

 

As their breath mixes hot on each other lips, Ocelot’s realizes exactly how long it’s been since he’s made out with someone like this, unhurried and tentative. He smiles at the memory, sure that Kaz feels the expression on his mouth.

 

Despite his initial animosity, it isn’t long until John’s presence fuzzes out against the foreground of Kaz’s attentions. It is easier if he pretends they’re alone, that this is happening twenty years ago when he was still fucking anyone to try to get the Snake out of his head. Gripping Kaz’s collar tightly, Ocelot urges deeper contact.

 

Taking the hint, Kaz’s fingers thread through Ocelot’s hair as he deepens the kiss, tongue skimming over Ocelot’s in turn. Ocelot’s stomach warms at the combination of sensations. Kaz plays with his hair lazily, massaging his scalp and loosely entwining silvery blonde strands in his fingers.

 

Ocelot hums his approval, catching Kaz’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling teasingly. Kaz may kiss gently, but Ocelot favors a bolder approach, nipping and biting every now and then. From the low sounds Kaz’s making in his throat, the roughness doesn’t go unappreciated.

 

Canting his hips against Kaz, Ocelot grinds against him experimentally. Kaz mumbles something of an affirmative in between kisses. Dropping a hand between them, Ocelot rubs the heel of his palm along the bulge in Kaz’s pants. He likes the added friction between them. Now its Kaz’s turn to smile.

 

After a few more minutes of kissing and grinding, Ocelot pulls away.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Ocelot licks his lips, cheeks warm. “These need to go,” he says with surprising authority, given his current position straddling and grinding against Kaz’s lap. He avoids looking at Kaz's noticeably swollen lips.

 

Kaz hesitates for half a second before responding to the order.

 

“You’re the boss,” He says finally, shrugging amicably before tipping off the sunglasses. After folding them up and carefully sliding them into his breast pocket, he runs his tongue over his upper lip. There’s an almost undetectable line of tension in his face, light blue eyes staring up at Ocelot, unreadable.

 

The brief flicker of vulnerability doesn’t escape Ocelot.

 

“Good?”

 

“Good.” Ocelot affirms briskly, rushing to return to business. He doesn’t have words to affirm the other man’s animosity and if he does he isn’t going to waste time trying to find them. He privately wonders if Kaz always reads like such an open book without the glasses while pulling loose his bright yellow scarf.

 

Kissing in earnest now, Ocelot drops his fingers to unbutton Kaz’s shirt which he does with surprising acuity given his current distraction. Kaz temporarily removes his hand from its home in Ocelot’s hair to shrug off his shirt sleeve. Exposed in all its glory, his body has aged well. Battle scarring aside, his body still maintains the muscle tone of a much younger man.

 

More than anything, Ocelot wants to feel it beneath his hands. They may not always get along, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t wondered what Kaz looked like exposed like this.

 

Impatient to proceed, Ocelot bites down at the edge of his gloved middle finger on his right hand, catching the thin maroon leather between his teeth and pulling his hand free. The right undresses the left, gloves tossed to the ground, forgotten. Bare hands travel the expanse of Kaz’s figure freely, possessively claiming his chest, the breadth of his shoulders.

 

His hands move southward, Kaz groaning softly as he palms at his groin before popping open the button and unzipping his fly. Stroking slowly, Ocelot trails kisses downward moving from Kaz’s lips to his jawline, to the join of his shoulder. His breathes are shallow as Ocelot continues slowly teasing him.

 

Sliding off his lap, Ocelot positions himself between his knees, Kaz shifting to accommodate him. The other man watches him raptly as he frees his cock and tastes it indelicately on his tongue. Kaz’s cock twitches in his hand as he teases the slit. He takes his time getting acquainted with it, kissing and licking at it with coy affection.

 

He can feel the weight of Kaz’s stare, hear his shallow breathing above him. Running a lip over his lips, Ocelot shoots Kaz a smug look before taking him in his mouth. Alternating between sucking and teasing at the head and taking him in his mouth, Ocelot’s techniques are a culmination of frantic interludes on the military bases of his youth.

 

Kaz’s hand moves to rest gently on his head, guiding him in his motions. Groaning softly at his ministrations, Kaz mutters endearments and encouragements which Ocelot pointedly ignore.

 

Instead his ears strain to hear the sounds coming from the corner, _his_ familiar noises. He probably has his cock out now, thick and perfect in his palm, stroking himself as he watches Ocelot blow his paramour.

 

When he agreed to do this, Ocelot had worried more about Kaz’s performance rather than considering any emotional implications. It turns out fucking Kaz was infinitely easier to swallow than John wanting to see him touched by someone else, his willingness to share him with someone else for his own titillation.

 

His sounds of pleasure echoes too loudly in Ocelot’s mind, the suspension their intimacy in favor of their current arrangement chafing at his both his pride and insecurities.

 

There isn’t anything about the Kaz’s voice that should reasonably annoy him. Nor is there any cause for offense in the way his hand rests amicably on Ocelot’s head, guiding his motions without pushing the very small amount of slack afforded to him in this affair. Neither of which prevent Ocelot’s mood from darkening.

 

It takes only a few moments for Ocelot to be overcome with anger towards Kaz, for the bitter suspicions of infidelity in his mind to reemerge. He hates Kaz for being willing, for him being _his_ choice, for indiscretions he can’t prove and his own hurt feelings he can.

 

It doesn’t matter if the laundry list of reasons for Ocelot to feel angry is a largely fiction or that the person he’s actually mad at is sitting in the corner, touching himself to their tawdry display.

 

Just because someone says they’ll do anything for you doesn’t mean you should _ask_.

 

His cheeks hot with irritation and his jaw tingling with the beginnings of an ache, Ocelot decides that he isn’t cut out for absolute compliance, that he’ll make his objections clear. Taking him deep in his throat, Ocelot speeds up the cadence of what was a generous act on his part into a selfish race.

 

Kaz tugs lightly on his hair. “Slow down,” he warns quietly.

 

Disregarding Kaz’s request and the finer points of etiquette, Ocelot pushes forward, mercilessly wringing an orgasm out of his partner within minutes. Kaz’s fingers tighten and twist in his hair as he comes, his voice forgotten as he spills into Ocelot. Bitter in his mouth, Ocelot swallows because vindictive as he is he isn’t enough of a brat to spit.

 

Leaning back on his heels, mindful of his spurs, he swipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, regarding Kaz with a devilish satisfaction. The look he receives back is of pure annoyance. There’s high color in Kaz’s cheeks and his chest is covered with a light sheen of sweat. His haughty expression sends a twinge of excitement straight to Ocelot’s groin.

 

He feels considerably better, his anger with Kaz dissipating under more insistent interests. Deciding that he likes Kaz considerably more when he’s annoyed and aroused, Ocelot’s resolves to take full advantage of the situation.

 

Glancing back at the corner, his issues with John can wait. If there’s one thing he’s learned, it’s that John won’t change, not even for him. He asks for the impossible, does the unspeakable, but in the meantime he is always good to Ocelot. Despite his occasional indiscretions, he’ll do always do whatever it takes to make it up to him.

 

This though, this John’s going to be making it up to him for the rest of his natural born life.

 

After he’s recovered his breath, Kaz looks at him with renewed benevolence, a flicker of mischief in his eyes.

 

“Strip for me,” He commands, the tone of his voice low and brusque. Ocelot cocks an eyebrow at the order, but obliges anyway. It’s not in Ocelot’s demeanor to feel self conscious about his body besides Kaz isn’t the only person aging with grace. He makes quick work of his boots, shirt and pants, worn fabrics cascading to the floor without pomp or circumstance.

 

Leaning back in the chair, Kazuh watches him undress in silence, eyes combing his every movement in rapt detail, his hand resting on his cane. It’s only when Ocelot moves to remove his scarf that he deems to speaks again.

 

“Leave it on.” The red scarf stays, warm around his neck. The cover of the fabric contrasts with the rest of his exposed figure. Ocelot stretches out before him, arms behind his head, a naughty streak of exhibitionism in his air. It earns him a small smile from Kaz.

 

Padding towards him, Ocelot closes the distance between him, deliberately placing his hands high on Kaz’s thighs as he leans in to kiss him. Kaz indulges him for a moment, returning Ocelot’s messy embrace with vigor, before leaning to whisper in his ear.

 

“You’re a real brat, you know that right?” Kaz mutters under his breath, nosing at his hair. His voice is a mixture of disdain and desire, dark as velvet.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ocelot breezes back, squeezing Kaz’s thighs with the lightest pressure, before pecking his cheek.

 

A smirk quirks at Kaz’s face. “That’s okay. I can switch it up. Get up on the bed, all fours. You’re going to want to brace yourself on your forearms.”

 

 _Bossy,_ Ocelot thinks impudently while moving to oblige.

 

Kaz strips out his pants while Ocelot positions himself on the bed. Somehow things feel more lurid up on the mattress. Though he can’t see either of them, Kaz behind him and John sitting in the corner, his body positively sings under their gazes.

 

Licking his lips, Ocelot waits patiently for Kaz to stop rummaging through the bedside dresser behind him and get on with it.

 

Ocelot’s thoughts are interrupted by the swift crack of a cane across his backside. It’s a relatively gentle blow, more of a polite introduction than anything, but he yelps in surprise regardless, immediately regretting showing such weakness. Kaz chuckles behind him.

 

Ocelot glares back at him.

 

“You don’t mind if we spice it up a bit do you?” Kaz asks, grinning wickedly as he twirls his wrist lazily, the cane slicing through the air in idle circles. He looks lean and eager, an easy confidence emanating from his figure. Suddenly, Ocelot can understand Miller’s appeal to the young female cadets.

 

“By all means, ‘spice things up’,” Ocelot replied drolly. A little light BDSM might make things more exciting, but Kaz has to be seriously deluded if he thinks he’s exploring virgin territory. A light caning was probably the most socially acceptable of his kinks, not to mention a caning from Kaz didn’t inspire much in the way of fear or arousal.

 

“Do you want a safe word? Or do you trust me to stop when you ask.”

 

“If you don’t stop when I ask,” Ocelot informs him, a silky edge to his voice, “I’ll feed you your own fingers.” Kaz, unimpressed with the response, remains silent.

 

Ocelot rolls his eyes. Kaz has no sense of humor. “We don’t need a safe word,” he huffs.

 

“Good. Now, I’m going to start out nice and easy. I’ll do ten and then we’ll see where we are from there.” It’s clear this isn’t his first time doing this. Ocelot makes a mental note to watch for recruits who can’t sit down without wincing before remembering he had seen Narwhal regarding chairs with unusual animosity just two days previous.

 

Ocelot nods in agreement, head bowing to rest on his forearms.

 

“Okay good. Now, count ‘em out for me, cowboy.”

 

The first few blows are similar to the first, enough to surprise but without bite. Ocelot’s flesh warms and prickles under the first few blows, reddening as the cane finds its mark across this ass and the tops of thighs.

 

At around the sixth blow, the hits took a drastic leap in force. Groaning into his arms, Ocelot can feel his arousal grow as the cane bites into exposed skin, raising dark red lines across pale skin. Sweat begins to trickle down his back as his breathing gets ragged.

 

True to his word, Kaz stops at ten.

 

“How are you doing?” He asks, setting his cane down on the bed spread before running a leisurely hand up the abused area. Hot to the touch and sensitive beneath him, Ocelot squirms at the caress, hissing in discomfort.

 

He licks his lips to answer, but his answer is caught in his throat as Kaz teases and dotes on sensitive flesh, the intoxicating pain demanding his full attention. The soft scrape of teeth draws a low moan from him, the slightest friction blooming in vivid detail across his backside.

 

Satisfied with the feedback, Kaz drags his nails lightly along his skin, raising white lines. Ocelot feels like his skin is on fire, his cock hard and insistent between his legs. Pressing a farewell kiss to Ocelot’s ass, Kaz retrieves his cane.

 

“Think you can handle another ten?”

 

“Of course,” Ocelot replies, the muscles in his thighs tense with pain and anticipation.

 

The next ten are merciless in their execution, the momentary whir of the cane tearing through the air before it connects the only warning before Kaz strikes. Stinging and burning, his ass and thighs are a mess of angry crisscrossing lines Ocelot groans with impatience, his cock painfully hard now, desperate for physical contact.

 

Kaz renews his attentions, touches even lighter than before setting Ocelot’s skin alight. His finger tips are like matches against bare flesh, the friction almost unbearable.

 

“You ready to behave?” Kaz asks, squeezing Ocelot’s ass, before pouring some lubricant into his hand.

 

“Just fuck me,” Ocelot grits out, body trembling.

 

“All in good time,” Kaz murmurs, reaching around to fist Ocelot’s erection, jerking it lazily. Ocelot breathes in sharply at the contact, Kaz’s grip just shy of firm. It’s almost maddening, enough to tease but not enough to satisfy. Meanwhile Kaz’s cock grazes against his backside, achingly out of reach.

 

Ocelot whines in frustration.

 

“Alright, alright, _please_ fuck me.”

 

“That’s better,” Kaz affirms. He gives Ocelot’s ass a smack with his hand, urging him into the middle of the bed, “Get yourself ready for me.” A small bottle of lubricant is tossed in his direction and it takes Ocelot merely seconds to begin working himself open, the anticipation of Kaz being inside him pooling low in his gut.

 

“On your back,”

 

Ocelot flips over, teeth sinking into his lip as thin cotton brushes up against tender skin. Positioning himself between Ocelot’s legs, Kaz slides into him in one fluid motion. Ocelot practically chokes, unaccustomed to his presence. It’s welcome though, pleasure buzzing in Ocelot’s mind as the Kaz begins to thrust into him at a punishing pace.

 

All sensuality abandoned, Kaz is rough and insistent on top of him. Ocelot gasps as he finds the right angle, nails digging into his back as he hits it again and again. _For someone who seems to spend most of his time with women, he’s inordinately good at fucking men_ Ocelot thinks, mind hazy.

 

As skilled as Kaz is, Ocelot prefers have more control. Tensing his thighs, he rolls them over, quickly finding their rhythm. Kaz groans beneath him as he keeps up the pace, fingers dragging painfully down Ocelot’s thigh.

 

He’s close to the edge when bed dips slightly under a new weight, a familiar presence sidling behind him. Ocelot doesn’t bother to stopping, but he does slow his pace, casting a glance over his shoulder to catch John’s mouth against his. They embrace while John’s broad hands find a home on Ocelot’s narrow hips.

 

After they break apart, Ocelot casts a hungry glance down to his lover’s erection, slick and wet between them. He licks his lips. “Nice of you to join us,” he murmurs, voice throaty with arousal.

 

“Mmm I liked what I saw,” he growls. Nuzzling into the fabric of Ocelot’s scarf, John’s breath is like a scorching against his skin. He nips and bites at the join of his shoulder slowly, building in pressure as he worships Ocelot’s body meticulously.

 

“I want you after,” Ocelot groans, as John’s bites edge closer to his neck.

 

He chuckles lowly, rising from his ministrations. “That’s not really what I had in mind.” The suggestion takes a moment to sink in, the urgent press of John’s cock against his ass communicating another option. Ocelot swallows thickly. The prospect fucking both of them at the same time is dizzying.

 

His gut reaction is a hard no, but momentary weakness overtakes his better sense as he looks at John. Ocelot wants him inside him _now_.

 

John reads his hesitation, continues his slow ministrations, mouth moving with careful dedication, worrying pale skin in his wake. “You can say no.”

 

“No…I want to do it.” Ocelot doesn’t add ‘just don’t break me’ because John’s better at reading his eyes than anyone and he swears there’s just enough unease in them to let him know. Besides, even in they’re most violent interludes, John is always careful to keep a pulse on Ocelot, to ensure that he’s happy, that he’s getting what he wants and nothing more.

 

Turning back to face Kaz, he slows the roll of his hips. “We’re trying something,” he says, running a steadying hand along the other man’s side. Licking his lips, Kaz nods. John retrieves the lubricant from the edge of the bed, thoroughly wetting a couple fingers.

 

Kaz can’t stifle a groan at Ocelot’s sudden absence as John lifts his hips at sets to stretching him. Leaning down, Ocelot catches Kaz’s lips in his own, making out messily as John’s fingers expertly work at further relaxing tense muscles. “You’re fucking beautiful, you know that right?” Kaz murmurs, hand carding through Ocelot’s sweat dampened locks.

 

Ocelot doesn’t have an opportunity to reply, John’s ministrations leaping in intensity, moans he can’t control overtaking his voice. After a few more moments, John guides him back to his original position, a strong arm wrapping tightly around his waist.

 

Kazuhira moans as John slicks both of them with more lubricant, holding them together tightly. When they are positioned beneath Ocelot, he waits for the go ahead. Held tightly in John’s arm, Ocelot sighs deeply before nodding. Supporting almost all of Ocelot’s weight with his right arm while guiding they’re entry with the left, John slowly eases Ocelot downward.

 

Ocelot hisses as they enter him, even the shallowest penetration burning like nothing he’s ever experienced. Sweating profusely, Ocelot tries to remember to keep breathing, to compartmentalize the pain. Held tightly in John’s grasps, he couldn’t wrest himself from the sensation even if he tried.

 

John stops, waits. When Ocelot seems to be more adjusted, he begins to move again, impaling Ocelot in the slowest increments. John is silent with concentration, only his heavy breathing indicating his own arousal. Meanwhile, Kaz’s hand grabs a fistful of bedding as he’s engulfed by Ocelot once more. Cock leaking, he’s never felt this full in his life.

 

Every inch, no matter how slow, is agony. Ocelot can’t help the noises he's making, his ragged breathing. _This is too much_ he thinks as fresh pain floods through his body, making his muscles tense and scream.

 

When they’re finally inside of him, Ocelot feels lightheaded and dizzy. The faintest allure of pleasure dancing along the edges of overwhelming pain. John kisses the line of his neck tenderly as he gets his breathing right, Kaz squeezes his thigh in assurance.

 

John’s hands find their place on Ocelot’s hips, gripping tightly enough to bruise. He waits patiently for Ocelot to give the okay, his familiar rise and fall of his chest against Ocelot’s back a calming reassurance.

 

Licking his lips, Ocelot croaks an affirmative. They start slow, John raising Ocelot’s hips and easing them down. The pain is still consuming, but the pleasure steadily amplifies as they continue. Eventually it’s enough to drown out the discomfort,

 

While the fullness of them both inside him alone is one thing, when they start moving the sensation of them moving is electric. Ocelot comes only a few minutes in, spilling onto himself and Kaz’s stomach.

 

Speeding up the pace, John pushes forward. Ocelot’s body twitches at the sensory overload. Kazuhira cries out as he finds his own orgasm minutes latter, shuddering beneath them. John last only a little longer, sinking his teeth into Ocelot’s neck as he spills into him.

 

Sore and tired, Ocelot feels slightly nauseous as they slide out of him, nose wrinkling at the mess between his legs.

 

Kaz is debauched before him, golden skin speckled with Ocelot’s come, blonde hair a pillow-wrecked mess. Still in John’s arms, Ocelot can appreciate the sight even as John rubs his beard against is neck, vying for attention

 

The moment doesn’t last long. John, seemingly unaffected by having just come, carefully extricates himself, tucking Ocelot into Kaz’s side. Throwing a weak arm across Kaz’s chest, Ocelot can’t be bothered to move much more than that. Kaz and Ocelot watch as John grabs his pants from the corner, tugging them on swiftly.

 

“You have somewhere you need to be?” Ocelot asks, looking up, voice thick with exhaustion.

 

“I’ll be right back,” John answers, ducking out the door.

 

Ocelot groans, head falling back on Kaz’s chest. His skin is unbelievably hot beneath his own, but Ocelot craves the proximity. They lie there in exhausted silence, waiting for John’s return, Kazuhira petting Ocelot’s hair while Ocelot continues his detailed exploration of Kaz’s body, fingers tracing scars.

 

Kaz tugs Ocelot’s scarf free, unveiling a mess of bite marks. Ocelot moves to accommodate its removal, watching as Kaz tosses it onto the bedside dresser. The kiss of cool air on his neck his glorious. He waits for Kaz to put his arm back down so he can sidle back into him. He's pleased when light fingers skim the line of his neck.

 

“You like the scarf, huh?” Ocelot says, breaking the silence in the room.

 

Kaz looks down at him, “Hmm? No, not really. I mean it’s nice, but it’s not a _thing_ or anything.”

 

“Then why did you insist on me wearing it,” Ocelot inquires disinterestedly, fascinated with a smooth comet shaped scar between on his Kaz’s third and fourth rib. He wonders where he got it.

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Kaz replies, “It was just something that Boss said.”

 

Ocelot looks up at him expectantly, “Go on.”

 

Kaz sighs, “He said…he said I wasn’t allowed to touch your neck. A few other things were off limits, but that that was a big one. I figured if you kept the scarf on I wouldn’t forget and get my ass kicked.” Tracing the bite marks John left on Ocelot’s mouth, Kaz doesn’t seem altogether concerned about that particular rule at the moment.

 

That brings a smirk to Ocelot’s face, “You’re not telling me he actually _briefed_ you before we had sex.”

 

Kaz laughs, “Yeah, he definitely did. it was the worst half hour of my life. I thought I was going to die before we even got started. I mean there was really no reason to get that graphic about it, but he made it very clear that if I didn’t play by the rules I’d _wish_ I was sent to the brig. I assume he didn’t say anything to you?”

 

Ocelot snorts, “Of course not. I could have done whatever I wanted to you.”

 

“Well, I guess it went pretty well for me considering I was at your mercy.”

 

Kaz’s fingers disappear back into Ocelot’s hair as the door cracks open. John returns with new bedding a few damp clothes in tow and sets to cleaning up the mess. The cool damp cloth is heavenly on Ocelot’s skin, John carefully wiping him down. After he finishes, he moves over to do Kaz.

 

“Get up,” John orders gruffly. Gingerly Ocelot sets his toes to the ground, experimenting with movement that doesn’t send pain echoing through his body. Kaz follows suit. John strips the bedding quickly, tossing it to the ground and quickly remaking it with military efficiency. Kaz is halfway in his pants while Ocelot’s scrambling to gather all of his clothing when John turns back to them expectantly.

 

“Where do you think you two are going?” He asks.

 

Kaz falters for a response, running a nervous hand through his hair, “I have a lot of work to do, business stuff. I can’t really stay.” Ocelot doesn’t even bother with an excuse, the resigned to the look on John’s face that says he won’t be going back to his room. When John feels like cuddling there really isn’t a lot anyone can do to get out of it.

 

“It can wait until the morning. You’re staying the night.” There’s no heat to his voice, but his tone also doesn’t brook an argument. Kaz bites his tongue and Ocelot moves back towards the bed, clothing forgotten.

 

“This is my side, you two can share the other one,” Ocelot mutters sleepily, slumping down onto the fresh sheets, “And can someone please crack a window, it stinks in here.”

 

“Whatever you want, princess,” John replies, chuckling, “Looks like you’re sleeping with me, Kaz.” With the window open, the room starts to air out, the cloying aroma of sex replaced by crispy salty sea air. Ocelot sighs with pleasure, amused by Kaz’s sudden awkwardness.

 

“Oh, okay,” Kaz replies artlessly.

 

Clearly, he hasn’t spend the night with John before.

 

Kaz, unsure of how exactly he’s supposed to share on side of the bed with a man as big as John, is hesitant. John guides him into the bed, climbing in after him. Ocelot pushes Kaz back to his side, directly into John’s chest, when he crosses the invisible barrier he’s erected.

 

“Stay on your side, Miller.” Ocelot growls grumpily. John pulls the offending person, back into his arms, spooning him. Kaz is tense, but eventually relaxes into it. In about half an hour, he’s going to be hotter than he can believe. John emits somewhere near furnace levels of body heat regularly. Ocelot sighs, pleased to be finally cooling off and to not have to worry about liberating himself from John’s heavy embrace later in the night.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him out of your way,” John assures him.

 

“Good,” Ocelot says. Looking at them, Ocelot’s surprised at the lack of jealousy he feels. Actually, they both look good together in some strange way. Relaxing, Ocelot can admit he feels less out of his depths now. _Miller isn’t all that_ he thinks brattily, glossing over his own attraction to the man which he won’t be dealing with for some time.

 

And John, well John is his.

 

Kaz falls asleep first, breathing deeply. Ocelot and John lie awake longer. Just when Ocelot’s on the verge of sleep, he feels a light brush against his forearm. One eye opening, he spies John’s fingers. Smirking, he catches John’s hand with his own with catlike quickness. John smiles.

 

Ocelot falls asleep still clutching his hand in his own, a slight smile on his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
